Means are known for providing temporary or replaceable screening over standard sized windows, often in the context of home or automobile windows. Conventional hook strip and loop strip Velcro.sup.1 fasteners are used to affix screen to a window opening. It is known that a hook strip can be attached to a window frame and a screen is then mounted placed upon the hooks. The hooks themselves act to support the screen. It is also known to apply the loop strip thereafter which fastens onto the hook portion protruding through the screen for added strength.
When larger areas of screening are used however, for large covering openings or for enclosing skeletal framework, the lateral strength of hooks are not adequate to properly support the screen, either during the fitting of the screen, or after applying the loops.
Further, the traditional strip is prone to pull free of the frame structure, the problem becoming-more pronounced as the opening size increases.